


Sing Me To Sleep

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [21]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Insomnia, Lullabies, M/M, Singing, Sleep Deprivation, The Fall - Freeform, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc hasn't been able to sleep properly for days now. 2D finally notices and tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimeWeFeltInfinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate/gifts).



> For TheTimeWeFeltInfinate! it was a pretty vague request so let me know if this is good enough!

"You're still awake?" 2D asks quietly as he stumbles up the steps from his room, only wearing a pair of Spiderman sleep pants.

Murdoc looks over at the singer from his place on the couch. He has a notepad in his lap and an ink pen in his hand. He turns his head to look at the man who has just entered the room. "Can't sleep," he says simply, turning his attention back to the notepad as he scrawls some lyrics onto it messily, "What are you doing up?"

"Was comin' to get some water," 2D explains as he make his way around the sofa that separates the two men, "Saw the light on, so I came in 'ere." He goes quiet for a moment as he sits down beside Murdoc. "You should be sleepin' too."

The older man rolls his eyes and cuts a weak glare at 2D. "I can't," he insists, frowning down at the paper before crumbling it up and tossing it to the side, missing the trash bin by a good few feet.

"It's three in the morning… Have you tried?"

Murdoc growls quietly in frustration. "Of course, I tried," he grumbles, keeping his head lowered.

2D sighs quietly, watching Murdoc continue to write for a few moments before taking the notepad from his boyfriend. He tosses it across the room before the other can complain. "Come 'ere," he says, pulling Murdoc close and rearranging them to lay back on the couch.

The shorter man fights the movement for a moment before giving up and lying on top of 2D, resting his head on the other's chest. "I told you, I'm not tired."

"I hear you," Stuart sighs and cards his fingers through his lover's hair gently, "Just close your eyes."

Murdoc grumbles and after a moment, goes limp, relaxing against the other and closing his eyes. "Now what?" he asks impatiently.

"Now you stop talking."

There is silence throughout the room for a moment or two, but it is broken soon by the quiet humming of the blue haired man. He hums the tune of a song that he has been working on absently, playing with the dark hair of the man on his chest. Soon, he begins to sing softly.

_The mountains are waiting... The full moon has come..._

Murdoc does not recognize the tune, but all the same he feels himself beginning to relax at the sound of the other man's voice.

_I_ _got lost on the highway...But don't ask me where I've been..._

It is not long before Murdoc begins to feel tired as he is slowly lulled to sleep in the arms of the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaas more requests.


End file.
